Analog-to-digital converters are ubiquitous in electronic devices, including consumer and industrial devices. Converting an analog input voltage into a digital value enables digital processing to achieve any desirable result, such as converting an analog voltage generated by a sensor into a digital value that can be processed to detect any particular condition. For example, disk drives may employ one or more sensors for detecting vibrations that may adversely affect the servo control system responsible for maintaining the head over a data track during write/read operations. It may be desirable to process these vibration signals digitally in order to provide feed-forward compensation to the servo control system, thereby compensating for the vibrations in real time.